Genuine Heart
by pen's outburst
Summary: To yume no amai and her 15th birthday. Chrome never expected that someone's acceptance and confirmation will come in the form of a chocolate wrapper.


**Title: **Genuine Heart

**Type: **One-shot

**Pairing: **ChromexKen

**Genre: **It is up to you, dear reader, to decide what genre this story possesses. Don't forget to tell me! Just tell me either by reviewing or by sending me a PM. (but the first genre will be decided by birthday girl)

**Dedication: **To yume no amai and her 15th birthday. HAHA! You are soo getting old. :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was never the one to be soft.

He was the type of person, who punches first, (and if you still can) 'talk' later.

No question, no take backs, no reasons, no...nothing.

That is just how Jyoushima Ken solves problems. Beat them up until they can't argue anymore, end of story.

But somehow, he finds himself incapable of doing anything but just stare and watch as their 'leader' struggles to heave even breaths as she lay on the battered love seat, pushed to the big window that overlook the pitiful state of Kokuyou land, her flush skin visible in the moonlight that peeps over the clouds in the star filled night sky. He had always wondered how in the world this girl before him was chosen by the person he looked up to, Mukuro Rokudo.

And in Ken's eyes, Chrome Dokuro spells problem with a capital 'P', and an annoying one at that. Because whatever he does, she would always be the 'untouchable' one. A problem in which he can never solve with a pack of punches warp in a nice blood red ribbon.

She just looks so... fragile.

And 'fragile' is just how she look like right this moment. With her small form curled up in an almost relax manner, the way her purple hair, that resembles that of her savior, frame her flush face, and the way she look so… _normal _in her weakened form, one would never thought that this girl would be involved in things such as mafias. Hell, she doesn't even look like she can win a cat fight!

"...empty...chocolate..mm..ukoru..sa..ma.."

...Especially that she keep on mumbling incoherent things while she sleeps.

The wild blonde lad twitched. Why-oh-why did he have to be the one to watch over this stupid little girl that has somehow pushed herself beyond her limit when she was training with her flames and Vongola gear that she was still unaccustomed to? Why did she even have to train for five days straight? Why does the Kakipi has to be the one to tell the (another stupid) little Vongola that his female guardian is burning with uncontrollable fever? And what the hell is he supposed to do with this basin of water and towel?

"..train..b-boss..need..to..r-ring.."

Ken resisted the urge to face-palm. _Oh Kami-sama...how he needed his sweets now!_

"Ken.." a small timid voice whispered, but it was all that was needed to break the almost-groaning lad's reverie and make him raise an eyebrow to the small form before him.

"..Ken..W-what..Y-you.." another incoherent sentence came out from the mist guardian, followed by soft snores.

The blonde lad was in the brink of his sanity. This girl is driving him crazy! Is she going to ask something or is she going to sleep? _DECIDE ALREADY WOMAN!_

"…Ken.."

Ken swore that if this is another one of-

"H-how does it f-feels.. to be..r-real..?"

-_her nonsense...?_

Whhaaaattttt?

"Oi!" he said while slapping his sick.._comrade.._ lightly on her already red cheek. "Wake up byon! Kakipi said that if you had nightmares, I should wake you up!" He exclaimed, mistaking the lass' question as one of the nightmares that the yoyo wielder had mentioned. But the small mist guardian continued her constant back-and-fort travel from the real world and the la-la land while unconsciously trying to make herself comfortable and her companion.. miserable.

"..how..r-real..feel..?" the small voice whispered. And even though it was nowhere near a complete sentence, much less a phrase, Ken felt like he knows what the sick girl is trying to say.

It's on the tip of his tongue...!

Little flashbacks of what he had seen and observed and dismissed as stupid thoughts appeared in the lad's mind.

Different images of the three of them going to the shopping district to fill Ken's sweet supply (Chrome's reason) and to shut him up (Chikusa's reason).

The image of Chrome staring at a group of Namimori girls squealing like pigs at a cloth that was sewn to a-somehow-decent-dress (in Ken's opinion) that was displayed in front of a boutique shop.

The image of the obvious curiosity and longing that can be seen in the uncovered eye of the female mist guardian. And how it quickly disappeared like..well.. a mist when they called for her attention.

And finally, the way Chrome would touch her small stomach whenever she lay on her back, totally wasted by her nonstop training using her flames and Vongola gear.

Suddenly, like a light bulb clicked on his head, Ken understood what Chrome was trying to ask, and what _made _her ask that..

He sighed.

What a troublesome stupid little girl.

"Stupid li-"

Before Ken could give his answer (to shut her up, or so that's what he thinks), the worn out door of their quarters opened and a frantic-looking Tsuna emerged, exclaiming about 'hospitals' ,'stupid lambo', 'Mukuro-san', and 'preparing coffins'. Deciding that he doesn't want to socialize with the worry wart mafia boss in the room, Ken quickly retired into his own room, arousing confusion to the other male Kokuyou student. He was usually the first one to make a fuss out of everything, but right now, he wasn't in the mood.

Because sadly, a certain patch-eyed girl and her stupid question, that manage to slip into his in mind, never seems to leave him alone unless he answer her.

So answer her, he shall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-The next day-

Chrome manage to open her eyes and the first thing that she saw was white... blinding white.

The mist resisted the urge to groan, of all the places to wake up..why the hospital? She had never liked the smell of medicine and chlorine in the said building. It reminded her of the past, _her_ past.

Chrome looked around the room, grimacing at the sight of the small tube attached to her right hand and smiling softly at the mass of spiky brunette hair on the small couch. Then a small familiar chocolate wrapper caught her eye.

After a few struggles, she was finally able to take hold of the said wrapper. Chrome noted that it was a wrapper, _just a wrapper, _so what is it doing on her bedside table when she hadn't eaten anything and her boss is an unlikely candidate.

Her question was answered when she opened the wrapper and a small but confused small appeared on her face. She may not really know who put it there and use it as a note or what the message was for…

But it certainly lifted the heavy weight in her chest and made her release a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"_Real people have real hearts, and you have the most genuine out of them all."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: **Wahh! Kill me now. I'm not very sure of this fic but I tried my best. I'm not very familiar with the Kokuyou people so they might be a bit OOC. There might be some grammar mistakes so forgive me. Please tell me what you think about it. R&R! but no flaming please but constructive criticisms are most welcome!.

Anyway!Anyho! I'm sorry if this sucks yume-chan! You can kill me in less than month. Hahaha!

Happy Birthday!


End file.
